Poisoned!
by NJ7009
Summary: I felt my heart rate slow down with every passing second, I was so weak now I could not even look up to face Jerry, Milton and Rudy who were right in front of me, staring at me with shocked faces as I lay sprawled on the floor.
1. Revenge

** Poisoned!**

**Hi this is my first Kickin it fanfic :)**

**First of this is NOT a Kick (Jack and Kim) story there are far to many of them and please don't hate me for it but they are best friends in the story.**

**Rated T for various reasons like violence but could be rated K+**

**Please R&R**

**I own nothing Disney XD does (Lucky) but I do own the plot.**

**Now on with the story **

Jack POV

I stared at my opponent and he stared at me, my arms were brought up just in front of my chest as I waited for the battle to begin.

If I win this battle, the dojo will become the best dojo in the Bobby Wasabi chain and I will finally become a green belt.

My opponent was from the Black Dragons.

The Black Dragons have seriously had it in for me ever since I beat a few of their members up at school on my first day and I doubt their going to go down without a fight.

"GO JACK!" My friends Kim, Eddie, Milton and Jerry along with my sensei Rudy yelled at the top of their lungs.

I closed my eyes for a moment before the referee yelled "Fight!"

My opponent's eyes narrowed before he closed his fist and swung it towards me.

I dodged it along with his other six attempts before I gave him a hard kick in his stomach.

He landed hard on the mat before the referee came and grabbed my arm, lifting it high in the air.

We had won.

My friends rushed over to me and I gave high fives to each of them, what a fantastic feeling.

I didn't think my life could get any better but when my future looked it's brightest everything began to go wrong…

Frank POV

He's done it. Jack has once again made a fool out of the Black Dragons.

Fire was burning deep in my stomach as I struggled to control my anger.

If it wasn't for Jack, the Bobby Wasabi dojo would not even be there anymore and neither would this embarrassment...

That gives me an idea

If I get rid of Jack all these problems would be over and since he's clearly not going to join the Black Dragons there's only one way to go...

I have to kill him.

**Dun Dun DUUUUNNNNN**

**Jack you have to watch him…**

**In case you didn't know Frank is the one who struck Jack on the leg at the tournament in the first episode.**

**Please Review! I love hearing from my readers :)**

**Intill next time **

**-NJ7009**


	2. Taken Away

**Okay this is a VERY DRAMATIC chapter so if you like that stuff ...ummm ...READ :)**

**Please R&R It means the world to me:)**

**I own nothing but the plot.**

**Now like I always say **

**On with the story :)**

Jack POV

After our victory, my friends and Rudy all decided to go get something at Falafel Phil's.

Well…not exactly get something but we decided to talk about the match there.

"Remember when Kim flipped that guy and he ended up unconscious!" Eddie laughed at one point,

We all nodded "And remember when Jerry hit that guy so hard he actually went through the wall," chuckled Milton in response,

This went on and on

After about two hours or so, we were just preparing to leave when Frank approached us; in his hands he held a muffin.

"Hello Wasabi's," he greeted sarcastically.

"Hello Frank!" I replied,

I was half expecting him to lash out on us or at least walk away, yet he didn't

"Ummm I wanted to congratulate Jack, what you did at the match today was incredible" he complemented.

I was surprised "Thanks, you too," I gave a confused smile, something wasn't right.

"Sooo I decided to get you this," he thrust the muffin in his hands towards me.

I raised my eyebrows at it before taking it out of his hands, I narrowed my eyes

"Wait… Why are you being so nice all of a sudden?" asked Kim who, along with the others had been watching this whole spectacle.

He sighed "I just wanted to congratulate him is that a crime?" he asked annoyed.

But before any of us could answer he had already turned around and exited the shop.

"What was all that about?" I asked the others turning to face them.

They shrugged,

I sighed before returning my attention to the muffin, I took a bite out of it, it tasted…funny, I just shrugged it of before exiting the shop my friends close at my heels.

X-X-X

_2 hours later_

(Still) Jack's POV

"Okay all I want you to do is to knock over the dummy," instructed Rudy.

This was more of an exercise for Eddie, Milton and Jerry other than me and Kim but we did it anyways.

I had just knocked over the dummy for around the twelfth time in a row when I felt myself go a little light headed, but I ignored it, proberly just me being tired.

"Okay Jack, Kim!" Rudy called, "I want you to do some sparring nothing too serious just a few basic moves so no spin kicks in the air Jack!" he smiled turning to me.

Or at least I think he smiled, my vision was extremely blurry now and I could hardly see.

I walked over to the other end of the room and readied myself before the room started to spin.

Eddie, who along with Milton and Jerry had finished their training now but Eddie must have noticed me looking poorly

"Are you okay Jack?" asked Eddie his voice filled with concern.

I looked over to him my skin had gone terribly pale now and my vision wasn't improving in the slightest.

"I... I don't know," I replied, clutching my forehead. Kim had gotton out of her fighting stance and had walked over to me along with Rudy.

Upon reaching me, Rudy placed the back of hand against my forehead, searching for any signs of a temperature.

Which he quickly noticed, he grabbed my arm before leading me over to the benches.

Or at least intended too...

I felt all my bones suddenly turn very weak and I collapsed on the mat the second I started to walk.

I screamed in pain, not so much by the fall but the pain that was rushing throughout my body every time I tried to even move.

Everyone was shocked by this

"Call an ambulance!" yelled Rudy in terror and Eddie and Kim both rushed off to call the hospital,

I felt my heart rate slow down with every passing second,

My bones were now so weak I could not even look up to face Jerry, Milton and Rudy who were right in front of me, staring at me with shocked faces as I lay sprawled on the mat.

"Do not faint," I told myself, but it was certainly appealing right now. My eyelids suddenly became really heavy as I struggled to keep awake.

"Jack…Jack...!" yelled Milton in his panic, though I hardly heared him, all I could hear now was my heart beat pounding in my ears and it seemed to be slowing dramatically.

I felt Rudy and Jerry pick me up by the arms before seating me down next to one of the benches so I was leaning against it and once again they crowded around me.

With my half closed eyes, I saw Eddie and Kim enter the room again and make their way over to me, well, I saw their outline, my vision was nearly totally gone.

Black specks danced across my vision as the fight to stay awake became increasingly harder. I knew then I couldn't stay awake much longer.

Slowly my vision completely faded away into darkness, the sounds of my friends screaming my name filled my ears before everything faded into darkness…

X-X-X

Kim POV

"Jack!" we all yelled, what has just happened?

"What's wrong with him?" I asked worriedly, my best friend was now unconscious and we didn't even know what's wrong.

Rudy looked up clearly scared and upset, "I don't know," he replied solemnly.

"Jack wake up!" encouraged Jerry shaking Jack's shoulder,

Nothing happened

The sounds of sirens filled my ears as the ambulance arrived outside of the dojo.

Two people, a man and a woman, ran in with a stretcher in their hands as they approached Jack,

We all scattered out of the way as the doctor's put Jack onto the stretcher and loaded him into the ambulance.

After around twenty seconds the ambulence drove away leaving us alone and still filled with questions...

**See I told you it was dramatic lol :)**

**Plese R&R **

**See you next time **

**-NJ7009**


	3. WHAT!

**Here's the next chapter hope you like it and all that :)**

**I would like to thank writeandlive for being my first and only reviewer so far and if you're reading this story REVIEW**

**I own nothing but Devil's Glare.**

**Now as I always say… on with the story**

Kim POV

We walked down the hallways of the hospital, the walls were either white or a light shade of yellow and the flooring was all wooden.

Seaford hospital is known for being big; it is around twenty stories high, each containing a different ward.

We entered a hallway on the 16th story, which were all private rooms.

According to the receptionist Jack was in room 98.

"When Jack wakes up I'm so going to kill him!" heaved Jerry when we reached the hallway.

I rolled my eyes, Eddie laughed.

After what felt like an hour, we finally reached room 98 and outside was a nurse with brown hair tied back into a bun, she wore a uniform that was totally blue and in her hands she held a blue clipboard.

She smiled when we walked up to the door.

"Hello, you must be Rudy, you must be here to visit Jack?" she presumed.

Rudy nodded, "Yes,"

She continued to smile, yet said nothing.

We stood there for a while in an awkward silence before I asked "Sooo… can we go in?"

She shook her head "I'm sorry not for around five minutes, the doctors are still trying to figure out what's wrong with him," she looked at the floor her face grave.

"What do they think is wrong?" asked Jerry, who for once actually seemed interested in the answer.

The nurse continued to look at the floor and we returned to awkward silence.

"Well?" Eddie piped in,

She sighed, "I am not sure how to tell you this but…" she met each of our eyes and she looked shaken with worry.

"Tell us what!" I yelled in frustration, "What is wrong with Jack!"

She gave another sigh before saying the words we could never have expected…

"We think Jack's been poisoned,"

"WHAT!" we yelled.

X-X-X

A man walked out of room 98 around two minutes later, we were all sitting in the waiting room right at the end of the hallway, biting our nails from the anticipation.

The man walked up to us and kneeled down in front of me, He had grey hair and a short, grey beard, with brownish glasses and a wrinkled face.

He was clearly not too young.

He didn't meet me in the eyes though I noticed he was clearly stressed, I figured this out from the beads of sweat that were running down his face.

"What are the results of the test?" asked Rudy who was sitting next to me.

He sighed, "According to the test we are afraid Jack has indeed been poisoned,"

It was more of a shock the second time, at least the first time we had a little hope that the test would come back negative.

"It seems he has consumed a large amount of poison called Devils glare," the doctor continued.

I heard Milton who was sitting on the other side of me stifle a cry.

"Will he live?" I asked glumly trying to find some hope.

He shook his head, "Not unless we find the person who did this to him,"

Hot tears blurred my vision as I tried my best not to cry.

Milton was already in tears.

"Why?" asked Rudy his voice shaky.

"Because the only available treatment for Devil's glare is itself," The doctor responded.

"But Devil's Glare is terribly rare in fact there isn't another plant that makes it still in the world,"

"However the person who did this might still have some,"

_Great _I thought _now all we need to do is find an attempted murderer how safe could this get._

Yet I didn't give up hope.

"Do you have any of it?" I pleaded.

He bit his lip, "I do but not much, it's only enough to keep him awake for an hour or so,"

All of our faces lit up at this, "Can we use it?" asked Eddie

He thought for a moment and took in our pleading faces.

He sighed again, "Fine, I will come get you when I have given it to him," he smiled.

"Thank you so much," we all replied in union.

X-X-X

Jack POV

I awoke to find myself staring into blackness,

"I think he's coming through now," a friendly female voice said.

"Jack wake up," the voice belonged to Rudy.

I groaned before I tried to open my eyes, it was hard at first but soon managed to open them.

Through my blurred vision I saw the outline of five people; I blinked twice to clear my sight and noticed the people were Rudy, Kim, Milton, Eddie and Jerry.

"Jack!" they all squealed and smothered me in hugs, even Jerry gave me a quick one.

"Hi," I greeted my voice was weak and shaking and their happy faces dropped slightly.

I rubbed the back of my head "Where am I?" I asked.

"You're in a hospital Jack," a voice said, I looked over Eddie's shoulder and saw a nurse, her brown hair tied back in a bun and she had a broad smile on her face.

"Do you remember anything?" the nurse asked.

I thought for a moment, trying to see if I could remember the earlier events then I remembered, I remembered winning a green belt, I remembered talking about the match in Falafel Phil's, I remembered Frank's strange mood and then I remembered that feeling, the feeling that I was about to die ….

"What happened to me?" I asked,

Everyone turned quiet.

"Ummm… you were poisoned Jack…" Rudy answered, my eyes widened in horror.

"WHAT!"

**I take it Jack has took it well lol :)**

**What do you think will happen? Tell me in the reviews.**


	4. Nice to See you Again

**Nice to see you again!**

**Here's the next chapter hope you like it. :)**

**I don't own kickin it I only own my OCs and the plot**

**Thanks for the reviews by the way and if your reading this story PLEEAASSEE review! :)**

Jack POV

Rudy placed his hands on my shoulders.

"Calm down," he instructed,

Okay I am officially freaking out, I'm not ready to die!

I took a deep breath and did what Rudy had instructed and started to calm myself down.

Suddenly, I heard a beep... beep… beep.

I looked over towards the noise and noticed that I was linked up to an EKG machine **(the machine that measure's heart rate)**

I noticed my heart rate was nearly ten times slower than usual.

I frowned

I tried to sit up but quickly regretted it as pain shot all throughout my body like an electric shock, I squealed.

"That must be the poison!" confirmed the nurse.

I was tempted to say _that makes me feel a whole lot better_ but managed to suppress it.

I stopped trying to move and allowed my weak self to lie there in a now, buzzing pain.

I hate feeling like this, like I can't do anything but lie here and do nothing.

My friends noticed my clear annoyance and smiled at me

I gave a weak smile in return.

I still can't move my head and the only way I can scan the room is with my eyes.

"Sooo…am I going to live?" the question has been bugging me ever since I was told I have been poisoned,

I saw everyone exchange glances, I began to feel worried.

After a while Jerry began, "Actually its quiet a funny story..." he gave a forced chuckle.

"What is?" I asked, my voice was still weak and I had to force the words out

"Ummm… You are only going to live if we discover the killer's…"

"Great!" I replied sarcasticly, I was about to slap my forehead when a sudden pain struck me again.

I scrunched my eyes closed as the poison attacked my insides trying to kill me, or at least knock me out.

This time it wasn't down to movements, it was purely the poison becoming stronger

I heared the EKG start to beat slower according to my actual heart beat.

My friends noticed my pain but they knew they couldn't do anything, and they had no choice but to stand there as the poison caused me unbelievable agony.

After around twenty seconds the pain dulled slightly and I was able to talk again.

"Are you okay?" asked Milton in his panicky tone.

"Yeah," my voice sounded much weaker from seconds ago and it seemed that as I became weaker the poison became stronger.

"He's only got around five more minutes intill he will become unconscious again," warned the nurse and my friends now knew that need to be quick if they want to ask something.

"Jack!" Kim yelled catching my attention,

"Yeah," I replied

"We need your help, since we need to find your attacker; we all wanted to know if you had any suspicions on who it may be?" she asked crossing her arms.

I had to think for a moment, it was a good question. I bit into my bottom lip.

"Ummm… Sensei Ty and Falafel Phil," I replied, Falafel Phil has had many opportunities to poison me and Sensei Ty can't stand me…

Everyone was shocked by Falafel Phil,

"Why him?" asked Eddie, he loved Falafel Phil's restaraunt

I shrugged.

Another sharp jab of pain met me and I once again squealed in agony, that was the worst one by far.

I heard the beeps on the EKG become less and less frequent as I felt myself go dizzy again.

I knew I was about to become unconscious, everyone gave me a quick hug and told me that they will try their best to help me.

I gave them all a little smile, but inside I was trembling.

I trust my friends but I was still extremely worried.

Then I remembered, FRANK. He hates me, and then I remembered how strange the muffin had tasted.

POISON of course,

I was about to tell them them who did it, when the poison took over.

I began to lose my sight and could no longer speak.

As blackness met me once more I remember telling myself to have faith in my friends before my hearing left me and I was left there unconscious on the hospital bed…

Rudy POV

I couldn't help but feel sorry for Jack.

He's a great, green belt student with a heart of gold.

He has done nothing wrong to deserve all this and I feel extremely sorry for him.

"How long does he have intill he dies?" Kim asked the male doctor who just entered the room.

"Three days," he replied.

"THREE DAYS!" We repeated in union, what a nightmare…

**Timing is going to be tight… :L**

**PLEASE REVIEW 4 so far and I'm really happy with them :)**

**Catch you next time **

**Byeee**

.


	5. Let's Play Detective !

**This is the chapter I like to call the detective chapter because they go around and interrogate all the suspects he he.**

**PLEASE REVIEW**

Rudy POV

We exited the hospital in a hurry, every second counts now.

Jack has only three days to live and we still don't even know who the attacker is..

After five minutes or so, we arrived back at the mall.

Many people were closing their shops and going home for the night.

I looked at my watch 11:27pm.

"Go home!" I ordered my students, "We will begin the search tomorrow,"

They all nodded and went home, ready for a fresh start in the morning.

X-X-X

Milton POV

I met the guys at Falafel Phil's the next day, ready to begin the search.

"I say we talk to Jack's suspects first before we go off with our own," suggested Rudy.

We nodded in agreement, "But do you honestly thing Falafel Phil did this?" I asked them,

They shook their heads, "I know why he suggested him," Kim answered "But I don't think it was him…"

"Don't think it was who?" a foreign voice asked, I turned around and saw Falafel Phil standing there with a confused face.

"Hi," I greeted avoiding the question.

"Hi Milton, I heard about Jack," he replied his voice hardly understandable due to his accent.

That earned him an awkward silence and glum faces.

"Actually we wanted to talk to you about that…" Kim mumbled looking down.

"About what?" the man asked,

"ABOUT WHY YOU POISONED JACK!" I blurted out, Eddie, Jerry, Rudy and Kim all stared at me with looks of disbelief.

A few of the customers had heard me and swiftly left the joint, those who remained ate nothing..

"Oooppps," I muttered sadly before placing my head into my hands.

Falafel Phil stood there with his mouth like a gold fish, he looked hurt and a little angry.

"You think I poisoned Jack?" he asked, his voice demanding.

"No," Eddie said, trying to think of an excuse.

"Jack does!" Jerry gave Falafel Phil a goofy smile that made him look like he didn't have a thought in his head; now that I think about it he proberly didn't…

Falafel Phil looked upset, "You have to trust me when I say I didn't poison him," he looked extremely upset before he burst into tears and ran into the staff room.

"That went well," sighed Rudy as he leaned back against the chair…

X-X-X

Kim POV

Suspect number two was Sensei Ty; we all understood the reason for this choice.

The babyish sensei hated the Bobby Wasabi dojo and everyone one in it, especially Jack and after his defeat at the tournament it was natural for him to crave revenge.

We approached the Black Dragon's dojo and I was met with happy memories of the times I was here.

This place had made me a black belt in karate, and was considered my second home intill Sensei Ty asked Frank to cheat.

I left after that, and became a member at the Bobby Wasabi dojo.

Sometimes however, I still miss being here…

We heard a small bell ring on top of the door as we entered the dojo and all the Black Dragons stopped and stared at us as we stood there.

"What do you want Wasabi's!" a bitter voice demanded.

The voice belonged to Frank, a boy who was also a black belt and possessed brown curly hair and green eyes.

He was the one who kicked Jack's leg at the tournament.

I narrowed my eyes, "Where's Sensei Ty?" I asked him my voice cold.

He laughed, "Why... Now your little friend 'Jack' is out of the game you want to run back to us ehhh Kim?"

He gave air quotes at Jack's name and a fire was burning in my stomach.

"That's it!" I yelled at him before preparing myself to hit him.

But Jerry and Milton were too quick for me and managed to pull me back just before I broke Frank's nose.

"What's with all the commotion?" a commanding voice asked.

I recognised the voice as Sensei Ty's.

He noticed me being held back by Milton and Jerry and the pair of them quickly let me go.

"What do you want?" Ty asked crossing his arms.

Ty gestured his students away and they left for a different room.

"We want to know if you were the one who poisoned Jack!" I shot daggers with my eyes at him, and he returned it.

He laughed, "I would have loved to have been the one to poison him," he gave an evil smirk "But it wasn't me!"

I sighed, the sensei couldn't lie to save his life and what he was saying now was clearly in all seriousness.

"I don't believe you!" interrogated Jerry.

"Why should we-"Eddie was cut of by me covering his mouth.

"Let's go," I ordered, they all looked at me with shocked faces as I began to depart from the dojo.

**So no leads then: L**

**Seems their in trouble…**

**PLEASE REVIEW **

.


	6. Dream Visits

** Dream Visits**

**Hi here's the next chapter and I hope you like it :)**

**I would like to thank hailey, Nezumi-88 and most of all writeandlive for reviewing the chapter so far and if your reading REVIEW. :)**

**I don't own Kickin' it :(**

Nobody's POV

It was eight o'clock in the night

The young karate students sat on the mat exchanging glances

"So we have no suspects, no clues, no Devil's Glare and NO JACK!" stated Milton, his hands stretched out behind him to support him.

"Yea..." Kim sighed placing her head in her hands.

"Come on!" Eddie stood up as he addressed the teens and his sensei "We must have some suspects!"

Everyone glanced at each again.

"I thought it was Sensei Ty…" muttered Jerry.

Kim glared at Jerry, "Well it's not him alright!" she yelled angrily.

Everyone looked at her with shocked faces, which Kim quickly noticed.

"Sorry…" she apologised quietly

"Anyways…" Rudy said, breaking the awkward silence as he straightened up.

"We need some suspects… who you think it was Kim?" asked Eddie, he hardly ever takes charge so this was rather weird.

She stroked her chin, clearly deep in thought …

"Ummm… the principle…" she suggested.

The other student's and Rudy shook their heads in disagreement..

"He may be badly behaved but the principle is still chuffed he got him a gymnastics trophy." Milton mumbled.

"Jerry?" Eddie turned to the boy with a maw hawk who was staring at the ceiling.

"What...?"

"Who do you think it was?"

"I already told you, Sensei Ty." Jerry gave them a look of confusion.

"So it's not the principle and not the sensei," Eddie turned away from the annoyed Kim and Jerry.

"Milton …Rudy?" Eddie gave the pair of them a pleading look.

"Nope!" they replied in union.

"Great!"

"Let's just go home and we'll think more about it tomorrow," instructed Rudy getting up from the mat.

There were a few groans at that, knowing they had spent a whole day running around and had found out nothing…

X-X-X

Kim POV

The dream I had last night was very weird.

I was standing in a pasty white room, with mist coming up to my calves.

Milton was on the opposite side of the room, Eddie was in front of the wall to my right and Jerry was the same on the left.

I looked at them, confusion showing in my voice "Where are we?" They seemed just as confused as me.

"I don't know!" replied Milton

"Is this a dream?" Jerry asked

"Maybe," replied Eddie

"This is and isn't a dream," a voice commented.

"I hadn't noticed it before but there was a figure in the middle of the misty room. The figure was dressed totally in white, and wore a hood over his head that hung so low over his face you couldn't see it.

The only feature you could se was the figure's eyes, they were chocolate brown and filled with happiness.

"Who are you?" I asked confidently.

The figure laughed, before the figure removed its hood.

He revealed himself to be a boy, with brown hair and a dazzling white smile. I was right about his chocolate brown eyes and there were two brown marks on each of his cheeks.

I recognised him instantly,

"JACK!" we all squealed in delight and the boy laughed.

X-X-X

Nobody's POV

"I have seen you have been having some trouble," Jack commented, his lips in a straight, thin line.

"Yeah, we have no leads," Kim replied.

"Remember the day I was poisoned," Jack looked at his friends his eyes serious.

"Think about all that happened that day and the answer will be revealed." Jack grinned, the mist grew higher and higher up the teenagers body before he was totally lost to the mist…

"Wait!" the teens yelled in desperation, "Do you know who did this to you?"

But no reply came, as the mist cleared, Jack was gone without a trace...

X-X-X

Kim POV

I woke up on Sunday morning with a new hope, I glanced over to my clock and it read 8:36am

I hobbled out of my bed and grabbed my mobile off the bedside table.

_Meet me, the dojo n 5_

**Ohh Jack is there to help even when he's poisoned and unconscious in hospital. :)**

**I would like at least two reviews on this chapter or I won't update, I like to know if you're reading :)**

**Intill next time :)**


	7. A New List

**Okay, this chapter is a shorter that usual but set's me up ready for the next one :)**

**Thanks for the reviews for the last chapter and PLEASE REVIEW**

**I don't own Kickin' it**

Nobody's POV

"-Then I woke up, it must of been a dream but it felt so real," Kim told her friends.

"Strange, I had the exact same dream," commented Milton,

"Me too!"

"Same here!"

The teenager's glanced at each other, shock written right across their faces. Was this a sign? A clue? Or nothing more than a useless dream which was only useful for telling your family when you woke up the next morning? Nobody knows.

"Sooo do we trust it?" asked Milton voicing the other teens' thoughts, well, Eddie's and Kim's thought's. Jerry was thinking about ladybirds…

The duo shrugged, "We might have too, we still have no leads or clues, and this is kind of the only thing we can go on!" Kim stated, placing her hands on her hips.

"Hayy didn't Jack say something about thinking about what happened that day?" Jerry asked, throwing an apple into the air. "Even if it was just a dream that is a good piece of advice…"

Jerry stopped talking when he saw the other teens' shocked faces.

"What?"

"That is actually a good plan!" Kim raised her eyebrows at the confused, black haired boy.

"See," smirked Jerry, "I have looks and brains!"

Everyone groaned before slapping their foreheads.

X-X-X

Kim grabbed a notebook out of her locker, before returning to her friends and sensei. Rudy had just arrived and upon hearing about the teen's dreams, he had suggested they go through Jack's day and take suspects from that.

It was easier said than done…

"Hayy it could be Sam!" suggested Eddie, the African American was good at this kind of thing…

Sam had been Jack's opponent the day he was poisoned. Since he lost to Jack, there was a possibility he lost it slightly and poisoned him.

"Hayy what about Frank?" suggested Rudy, "He isn't exactly his biggest fan is he?"

The teens shook their head vigorously.

In the end the list looked something like this…

_Suspects_

_Sam Philips- Lost to Jack in tournament_

_Frank Brown- Hates Jack_

The group felt pretty satisfied with their list before heading out to interrogate them…

**Hope you liked it and PLEASE REVIEW**


	8. BUSTED

**Hayy, sorry for not updating yesterday but this was a rather hard chapter to write….**

**PLEASE R&R IT MEANS THE WORLD TO ME.**

**I don't own kickin it but I do own my OCs and the plot**

Sam Philips was sitting in the corner of the Black Dragon, hugging his knees.

The boy was around the age of twelve and was of average height; he had brown hair that was so dark it was almost black and innocent blue eyes.

The boy was very nerdy, he had dark blue glasses that were pushed up right up against his eyes and was wearing a plaid shirt and jeans other than Gi's.

He was different to the rest of the shallow Black Dragon's; he was a nice kid who would never hurt a person intentionally.

This confused many people considering he was a martial artist.

However, he was still a suspect and for this reason, the Wasabi warriors approached him.

"What do you want?" the brunette asked bitterly, with a touch of innocence in his voice.

Kim sat next to the boy before replying, "We wanted to ask you some questions- "she began but stopped at the look on Sam's face.

"What about?" he asked raising his eyebrows in interest.

"Jack," Milton replied, sitting on the other side of the boy.

Sam rolled his eyes in annoyance, "Why? Does he want to rub in his 'Fantastic' victory against me!" Sam muttered sarcastically.

The boy had taken losing to Jack hard as he is extremely competitive and took the loss to heart.

"No!" yelled Eddie before quietly continuing, "He's been poisoned and we think you could of done it!"

Sam stared at them for a while with a shocked face before his expression went sour "I didn't poison him, I didn't even know he had been poisoned!"

"Do you know anybody who could have done it?" asked Kim, leaning towards Sam in interest.

He bit his lip and gave a look that signalled he was thinking before he said, "Frank, he was saying something the over day about getting revenge on Jack but I'm not too sure…"

"Thank you!" Rudy thanked the boy before they rushed out of the dojo to find Frank.

X-X-X

Kim POV

We headed off to find Frank, though Sam is still a prime suspect. We don't know much on Sam but considering his competitive attitude, it's possible could have gone a little too far.

We found Frank in Falafel Phil's, but was talking to one of the other member's of the Black Dragon.

I brought my finger to my lips before gesturing the others to follow me. Frank was in one of the booths that were furthest from everyone else's so they wouldn't be heard.

I ducked down behind different booths intill finally we were behind the booth that was just in front of Frank's and his friend's and we could just about hear their conversation, though it was spoken in a whisper.

"-I can't believe you did it Frank!" the boy addressed Frank, "You have taken it too far!"

Frank smirked, "The sooner that little pest is gone the better," Frank replied coolly.

"But you can't just go round poisoning people Frank!" the other boy muttered.

We all exchanged glances at each other in horror, were they talking about Jack?

"Fine, do you want me to save him and allow us to get insulted again!" Frank raised the volume of his voice slightly in anger.

"Yes Frank, if they figure out it's you; you will be sent to jail! It's not worth it just to get your revenge on Jack!" the boy replied, trying to convince Frank.

Jack…us all exchanged glances again, we had just found our killer.

**Frank, you just got BUSTED.**

**But will they get the Devil's glare off him in time to save Jack?**

**I guess you will have to read to find out **

**Intill next time**

**Byeee**


	9. Confronting Frank

**Hayy, here's the next chapter hope you like it**

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**I own nothing but my OCs and the plot **

Rudy POV

"FRANK!" We all yelled in our anger before we lifted our heads from behind the booths and charged over to Frank's table. Frank almost fell of his seat when he saw us standing there.

"Um…Hi guys, do you want something?" he asked, trying to hide his shock and horror at our angry faces.

"Yes!" Kim gave a forced smile, "We want the Devils Glare that you used to poison Jack!" she demanded.

_Wow that girl has a serious crush on Jack. _I thought

Frank sighed, knowing that we had heard his conversation, before he straitened him posture and said sarcastically, "What makes you think I still have some? After all it is pretty rare isn't it/"

I rolled my eyes, "What do you want Frank?"

He grinned, "I want that Jack to die, and you to suffer!" He gave a slight laugh while we all glanced in horror at each other.

I opened my mouth to speak when Frank quickly said, "Nothing you say will change my mind so save your breath and go back to that dojo of yours, and before you call the police I think that will make matters worse don't you?"

We all glared at him as he got up from the booth and left the joint.

**Small I know but I struggled to think up what to write **

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	10. A Turn for the Worst

** A Turn for the Worst**

**Okay, sorry for the late update but I have been busy but at least the chappies here now! YIPPEEE**

**Thanks for the reviews so far, I love them and please keep reviewing.**

**I don't own Kickin it, if I did Rudy would have lasers (Just joking) But I do own my OCs, Plot and Devils Glare**

Nobody's POV

Everyone had to hold Kim back as Frank left Falafel Phil's, though all of them had the same feelings for the nineteen year old.

He had poisoned their friend, and in Rudy's case, his prized student, and wont even give them Devils Glare to cure him.

Slowly, Kim was lowered back down to the floor, but she continued to show rage in her eyes, and it was frightening, it was frightening to see Kim so angry, showing so much fury in her expression.

As soon as Kim's trainers hit the floor, she spun around to face Frank's acquaintance and slammed her hands down on the table, causing everyone to turn and stare at her.

Not that she reacted much, but she did take a deep breath and waited intill everyone had returned to their greasy Falafel balls. But her eyes were still angry.

"Listen up!" she whispered angrily to the boy, "You had better tell me where Frank has hidden his stash of Devils Glare or I will crush you to smithereens!"

The boy leaned away from Kim, knowing that he had better watch what he says from here on.

"Listen, you heard that conversation we just had, I want this kid Jack to survive too, but truth is I don't know if he even has any left!" the boy said.

The boy had brown, spiked hair that had blonde highlights. He had dark brown eyes, and was dressed in the Black Dragons' Gi's.

Jerry recognised him as his opponent in the nunchucks, at his first tournament with Jack.

Kim scoffed, Eddie sighed, Rudy frowned, Milton didn't react as he was running Jack's possibility of living in his head and Jerry was thinking about why carrots were more orange than orange's at his answer.

"However," the boy continues, "If it would be anywhere, I would try looking in Frank's house in his closet. He keeps all his secret things in there!"

Kim's sour expression melted at this and her lips formed into a huge smile, "THANK YOU!" she squealed before running out of the restaurant in excitement. With the boys staring at her thinking she had lost her mind.

X-X-X

_Ring… Ring… Ring_

Kim's phone played a simple tone as someone called her; Kim shoved her hand into her pocket, and pulled out her pink phone, before continuing her walk to the Black Dragon dojo.

"Hello?" she said, bringing the phone to her ear.

"Kim it's the hospital," a voice she recognised told her, the voice belonged to the nurse.

"Kim, wait up!" heaved Jerry as he along with her friends and sensei, ran after her. She brought her finger to he lips before mouthing that the hospital was on the phone.

She clicked a button on the phone, and the phone went to loud speaker so everyone else could hear.

"What's wrong?" Kim asked as she and her friends crowded around the phone.

"Ummm... I afraid we have bad news… Jack…" the nurse didn't finish her sentence.

"What's happened to Jack?" asked Rudy asked, clearly panicking.

"He's…" the nurse broke of again before she took a deep breath and said with a quivering voice, "Jack is dying!" her voice was glum and filled with sympathy.

Everyone's eyes nearly fell out of their heads, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE'S DIEING he cant die, he still has another day!" ranted Milton before Jerry covered his mouth.

"Well, the poison is getting stronger fast! He proberly only has around three more hours!" the nurse replied.

Three hours! This can't end well…

**NOOOOO, JACK YOU CANT DIEEE**

**Okay, now that I got my rant out of the way, hope you liked the chapter and please leave a review.**

**CATCH YA NEXT TIME**

**NJ7009**


	11. Some People Will Never Learn

**Hayy, here's the next chapter and I hope you like it.**

**I have decided to let Jack do the honours of doing the declaimer so Jack …**

**Jack…**

**Me: Go on then**

**Jack…**

**Me: Rude….Kim will you do it.**

**Kim: Fine…NJ7009 does not own Kickin' it but she does own her OCs and the plot…Wait, if you don't own Kickin it then why do we have to do everything you say?**

**Me: Ummm… Well….On with the story!**

**Kim: Typical**

Rudy POV

We ran through the halls of the hospital, heaving as we went, but we didn't stop for a breather. Jack was dyeing!

Finally, we reached Jack's room and sprant in with such pace we nearly all slammed into his bed. Well…most of us did…have I mentioned Jerry is not the best at stopping…

The nurse was already in there, along with the doctor and some other nurse who we didn't know.

"Wow, calm down!" the nurse we saw last time smiled slightly. Her face was red and sweaty from the stress and she was shaking, but at least she tried to soothe us.

We all took a deep breath, before returning our gaze's to Jack.

His skin was much more yellowy than last time, proberly an effect of the poison, and the EKG was beating at a much slower rhythm than last time. In fact it was hardly beating at all.

Kim ran up to the other side of his bed and grabbed his hand, squeezing it tightly. It must be so hard for her, her crush to be seen like this.

"The poison is spreading fast, it is like its making more of itself," explained the nurse, "Have you found any signs of Devil's Glare yet?"

I nodded, "We know who did it, but we can't convince him to give it to us!"

The nurse looked grave, "Well unless you find a way of getting it off him I'm afraid Jack's going to die!"

We exchanged glances, before I said determingly, "WE WILL GET IT!" I declared.

She nodded, but I doubt she really thought that it was possible.

I breathed, "Can you give us a minute?" I asked the two nurses and the doctor, who nodded and left to go wait outside.

I waited intill they had closed the door and out of a ear shot before saying, "Okay, I think the only way were going to get the Devil's Glare off Frank is too steal it!"

My students nodded in agreement, "I agree, but how? It's not like we can just walk right into his house!" Kim muttered.

My students also nodded at that too, "There must be some way…" Milton thought aloud, rubbing his chin

"It's a shame we can't just distract Frank, sneak into his house, find the poison, steal it, and sneak back out the house again!" Jerry said staring at the ceiling with that same dopey look he always has on his face.

We all stared at him in disbelief; he seemed to notice and looked rather uncomfortable.

"Jerry, that is the best idea you have ever come up with!" smiled Eddie, showing his braces.

Jerry began to look smug, "See, I am not just a nice sight. I have brains too!" he smiled leaning back. Only to lean a little too much, and ended up falling backwards onto the floor.

"Owww!"

We al laughed, some people will never learn…

**A happier ending, I think, than in the other chapters **

**PLEASE REVIEW, I love them :)**

**See you Next time**


	12. Clever Climber

** A Clever Climber**

**Okay, sorry for not updating for a while, but have been struggling for ideas and my other stories have also been forcing me to update late.**

**Thanks for the reviews, and please keep doing so, I love them.**

**I don't own Kickin it, but I do own the plot and my OCs**

Nobody's POV

The Wasabi warriors were stood outside Frank's house, staring up at the white painted stone. It was a pretty basic house, four windows, three in the front one on the side and a simple white door.

Kim was looking up to the side window now and was preparing herself for what was coming.

"Are you sure about this Kim?" asked Milton nervously.

"What choice to I have?" she replied giving him a little, comforting smile.

"I will do it; chicks love the whole saviour thing yo!" Jerry said, only to be shoved by Kim.

"Not the time Jerry!" she muttered.

It was quiet for a moment, before Kim stepped forwards, hopped onto a nearby trash can and grabbed onto some old vines that were spread across the side of the house.

"Be careful!" Rudy called, biting his lip.

Kim's face was formed into a look of sheer determination, as she pulled herself up the vines intill finally she was at the top. Next to her was a windowsill to the side window, that Frank had luckily left open.

Kim let go of the vines with one hand, before she grabbed the windowsill, and swung the rest of her body over too.

She stayed hanging there for a moment, making sure that Frank was not going to walk into the room at any moment, before she finally pushed her body up, and through the open window.

Once through, Rudy began to give her orders.

"Okay, nice work Kim, anyways, go to Frank's bedroom and start searching, we will follow you up once we know it's safe!"

She nodded in response, before turning on her heels and heading for Frank's room.

**Short I know, but at least it's an update.**

**Please review and the next chapter should be up in around two days time**

.


	13. Room Rampage

**Hayy, sorry for pausing the story (I am reeeeaaaaalllllyyyyy sorry) but I had to try and finish some of my other stories before I could continue with this one**

**PLEASE R&R IT MEANS THE WORLD TO ME and thanks for the reviews so far**

**I don't own kickin it but I do own my OCs and the plot**

Kim POV

I headed into Frank's room and was met with the smell of sweaty socks and gone off fish. I pinched the end of my nose in an attempt to block out the smell which was disgusting and began to look for the Devils Glare

I threw out drawers and tipped out their contents, I rummaged through his wardrobe and tore items off shelves

I knew I was losing time, the other's weren't the best at distracting and Jack was literally hours away from dying.

Just when I gave up hope, I noticed there was one place I hadn't looked yet, Frank's closet. I have heard stories from the Black dragons (when I did karate there) that said it was like committing suicide. Why? The smell! Even though they were boys and the smell should actually seem appealing to them, even they cowered away in fear at the very sight of the door.

Pinching the end of my nose; I reached forward and grabbed the metal door knob. I took a deep breath, and then I swung the door open.

I was blasted with a horrible scent, and I had to tighten the pinch on my nose, before I started to scan over the contents of the closet. Inside were various t shirts that were stained, a bunch of Marvel comic books, an old CD player, a pair of jeans which had one of the legs ripped off and many other things that rendered useless.

Careful not to alert Frank and his mother, I started to throw the things off the shelf, and onto the carpet floor. And in the pile of mess, I still found nothing that was very useful. I sighed, where the heck is that Devil's Glare?

I felt a knot tighten in my stomach, in a matter of minutes; Jack would be lost to the heavens and leave us all here. Alone, and one friend less…

I looked up to the ceiling, but my eyes didn't stop at the pasty white ceiling, my eyesight went through the ceiling, then the roof intill it seemed I was staring at the sky. Of course I wasn't but I pictured it in my head!

"Please show me where the Devil's Glare is!" I pleaded, before I looked away from the roof and crumpled in a heap in the floor. What was I going to do?

"Look on the shelf!" a voice whispered, causing me to jump back to my feet and get into a defence position.

"Who's there?" I asked nervously, no reply.

"Look on the shelf!" the voice said again, the voice was very low and echoed around the room.

Confused, I looked on the shelf again, I was pretty sure I had emptied all the contents of the shelf, but if this creepy voice is going to tell me to look on the shelf I will.

I lifted my arm onto the shelf and began to run my hand across the wooden surface. I wasn't tall enough to look over , but I had to make do with what I could.

I was about to pull my hand away from the shelf when my fingers grabbed onto something made of glass, I fumbled my fingers around the glass cylinder before pulling my arm away from the shelf.

Hope filled my stomach as I looked down into my hand, there in a small glass vile, was a green herbed substance. Devil's Glare!

**Thanks for the reviews, and sorry I put the story on hiatus**


	14. HURRY!

**Here's the next chapter hope you like it.**

**I don't own kickin it I only own my OCs and the plot**

**Thanks for the reviews by the way and if your reading this story PLEEAASSEE review!**

Kim POV

I hopped out of the window at the speed of a cheetah, and landed rather un-gracefully on the concrete floor. Rudy and the guys jumped back in shock.

"Ghee Kim, so un-cool yo," Jerry wheezed, clutching his chest.

I grinned as I showed them the vile of Devil's Glare. "Holy Christmas nuts," gawped Milton as he stared at the vile.

I glanced at my watch. I had spent a ridiculously long time in Frank's house and now there was only twenty minutes intill Jack would be dead.

"We will never make it in time…" noted Milton sadly as he did some sort of equation in his head.

"We have to try!" I encouraged. Noticing the guys' glum faces I took a deep breath, before punching my open palm. "I swear by the light of the dragon's eye, to be loyal and honest and…" I paused for a moment and waited for them to finish me off.

"Never say die!" Milton said reluctantly, Jerry, Eddie and Rudy smiled as they punched their open palms too.

"WASABI!" We all said in union before we took a deep breath and sprant towards the car.

X-X-X

Hospital Nurse POV

I look at the EKG of the motionless brunette. His skin has turned yellow, and piles of hair were falling from his head. He is dying, slowly, and here I am forced to watch, useless to what is about to happen. He has got around two minutes left before the poison will totally corrupt his heart and he will be truly dead.

He has already started to flinch every so often, and I know that as his death vastly approaches these will happen more often intill its like he is having some sort of heart attack, and then he dies.

I pick up the clip board at the end of his bed and scanned the paper which contains all the details about him. I look towards the top and there reads the name of the brunettes. Jack, Jack Anderson.

I hear an alarm go off and I know he has literally got seconds to live, I let go of the clip board and stare at the boy as he started to flinch a little more. I wanted so desperately to look away, but I couldn't.

There was a loud bang and I jumped as five figures rushed through the door

**Will they save Jack in time?  
><strong>**Find out next time :)**

**Please Review**


	15. A Race Against The Clock

**Thanks for the reviews, and please keep reviewing, I love them.**

**This is one of the final chapter's and I hope you like it**

**I don't own Kickin it, but I do own the plot and my OCs**

Nobody's POV

The Wasabi Warriors nearly fell over as the sprant into the room; and Kim gasped as she saw what lay beneath the blankets of the hospital bed. There, twitching and yellow skinned; lay the body of a dying brunette, Jack Anderson.

"JACK!" Kim squealed as she saw her best friend in such a terrible state. He was like a zombie, but still alive; a ghost, but with flesh and blood.

She ran over to the nurse and placed the vile into her slender hands, "This is the Devil's Glare, and please could you try to save him!" Kim said tears rolled down her rosy cheeks.

The nurse nodded and ran over to the brunette with the teen's and their sensei hot on her heels. A few doctors and nurses had gathered outside the room, and watched in silence as the nurse started to crush the Devils Glare in a bowl.

A clock that rested on the bedside table counted down to the brunette's death.

15…14…13…12…

The nurse continued to crush the Devil's glare.

11…10…9…8…

The nurse speedily poured the green liquid into a glass.

7…6…5…4…

The nurse ran over to the group of karate student with rocket speed

…3…

The nurse placed the glass on the lower lip of the brunette.

…2…

She tipped the liquid and waited for the antidote to slither down the boy's throat

…1…

There was a moment of silence and incredible suspense as they waited…

0…_beep, beep, beep, beep,_

the alarm alerted everyone in the room that the boy's time was up.

Kim leaned over to the EKG and saw something that would change everything.

**What did Kim see?**

**Was it a heart beat or a straight line? **

**What do you think?**

**Please Review and see you in the next chapter which will be the last chapter of the story.**

.


	16. Alive?

**Hayy guys, sorry for the LONG wait but my computer is broken and is beyond repair :(**

**I am on my mum's computer at the moment and am typing this story up on Doc Manager.**

**Anyway****, I am sad to say this is the final chapter of Poisoned :( awwww I am sad now.**

**Please leave a review and for the last time, I don't own Kickin' it**

Kim POV

The screen stared at me dully and without hardly any life, except for the green line in the middle. There, the thin lime green line bobbed up and down at the speed of a heart beat, Jack's heart beat to be precise. "He's alive!" I whispered, just about loud enough for all the nurses, doctors and the guys to hear.

As if one que, Jack sat bolt upright right at that moment, gasping heavily for air "Wha...what happened?" he asked, probably confused as to why he was sat in a hospital bed with all the nurses and doctors of the ward staring at him with wide eyes.

This entire time, everyone, had been too stunned to speak. But now as Jack sat up and stared at us with wonder written into his features and his chocolate brown eyes; I felt tears begin to fill my eyelids. "Jack!" I squealed, before pulling him into the biggest bear hug I have ever given.

After a while I released him from the hug, Jack gave me a small smile. He was still pretty weak and most of his hair was gone but the yellow had already began to leave his skin.

I grinned back at Jack before punching him on the shoulder; weak enough not to break his fragile bones, but hard enough so that it hurt. "Don't ever do that to me again!" I threatened him, as he rubbed his shoulder.

"Wow yo, you actually made Kim panic, she has like no emotions!" Jerry comments, just before I shoot him my famous 'Shut up Jerry' look as Jack, Milton and Eddie sniggered. I wipe away the tears from my eyes and beam at Jack as the guys, including Rudy, each took turns to give him a quick hug.

We had been so close to losing Jack, actually we had been closer than close. He had been pretty much been gone for a few moments, and now here we were, hugging and laughing as if nothing had ever happened.

X-X-X

Jack had to stay in the hospital for a few nights before they gave him the all clear. The yellow quickly left his pale skin and his strength soon returned. A week after the incident; Jack was back in the dojo, destroying dummies and flipping over Milton, Jerry and Eddie with his eyes closed.

That was three weeks ago and now I am sat on the bench inside the Black Dragon dojo, watching with wide eyes as Jack waited with a hunter's patience for the person who had almost killed him less the a month ago; Frank!

The pair are stood on the Red Dragon mats in their gi's and are circling the mat intimidatingly.

"I see you have made a good recovery Jack, even though you have lost your looks!" Frank insults him. Jack's hair has been taking a long time to grow back and there were only a few shoots of hair that escaped his head.

Jack doesn't seem at all fazed by the insult, "At least I still look better than you!" The crowd 'oh's' at the comeback and Frank's face becomes as red as a beetroot.

In a fit of rage, Frank attempt's to grab Jack's arm but Jack, being Jack, is quicker than he is and flip's him over before Frank can even think to move.

Frank grunts in pain as he hit the floor with a thud but quickly manages to stand back up again and begin's to throw numerous punches and kick's at the brunette. Jack blocks every single one and even throw's in the odd punch just to worry Frank.

Jack threw in another two punches before aiming a kick for Frank's knee and Frank topples over into a heap on the floor; Jack has won again.

The crowd cheers, and Jack raises his arms in the air with pride. Even through the loud cheering, I can still hear Frank moaning on the floor. With the force of that kick, Jack proberly has broken a few bones in the Black Dragons body.

I just smile and give a quiet clap. I am actually the only person in the crowds not to give a standing ovation, even the Black Dragon supporters are up and clapping.

Instead, I am sitting; grinning to myself. "Well what do you know..." I say, loud enough so that only I can hear.

Jack must be pretty strong to survive being poisoned.

**Okay I will admit I wasn't really a fan of the ending, what do you guys think?**

**So there is another story finished, please review and thanks for reading**


End file.
